pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
BNETD
In depth look at the bnetd.conf bnetd.conf - Configuration file for the Unix Battle.net daemon This file is an example configuration and may require modification to suit your needs or your site. Blank lines and lines starting with a "#" are ignored. Use quotes around values that contain spaces. Storage Type Configuration Storage section storage_path will tell pvpgn how and where from/to to read/write accounts right now it supports 2 "drivers" : file and sql Syntax: * for plain file driver: storage_path = file:mode=plain;dir=;clan=;team=;default=/path/to/default/account * for cdb file driver: storage_path = file:mode=cdb;dir=;clan=;team=;default=/path/to/default/account * for sql/sql2 driver: storage_path = sql:variable=value;...;default=0 (0 is the default uid) or storage_path = sql2:variable=value;...;default=0 (0 is the default uid) Variables for sql/sql2 can be: - "mode" : tells PVPGN the sql mode you will use (mysql/pgsql/etc..) - "host" : the database host - "port" : the TCP/IP port if needed - "socket" : the UNIX local socket if needed - "name" : database name - "user" : db username - "pass" : db password - "default" : specify the UID to use for the default account data - "prefix" : prefix to use for all pvpgn tables (default "") Examples: storage_path = file:mode=plain;dir=var\users;clan=var\clans;team=var\teams\;default=conf\bnetd_default_user.plain storage_path = file:mode=cdb;dir=var\userscdb;clan=var\clans;team=var\teams\;default=conf\bnetd_default_user.cdb storage_path = sql:mode=mysql;host=127.0.0.1;name=PVPGN;user=pvpgn;pass=pvpgnrocks;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql:mode=pgsql;host=127.0.0.1;name=pvpgn;user=pvpgn;pass=pvpgnrocks;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql:mode=sqlite3;name=var\users.db;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql:mode=odbc;name=PVPGN;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql2:mode=mysql;host=127.0.0.1;name=PVPGN;user=pvpgn;pass=pvpgnrocks;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql2:mode=pgsql;host=127.0.0.1;name=pvpgn;user=pvpgn;pass=pvpgnrocks;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql2:mode=sqlite3;name=var\users.db;default=0;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = sql2:mode=odbc;name=PVPGN;prefix=pvpgn_ storage_path = file:mode=plain;dir=var\users;clan=var\clans;team=var\teams;default=conf\bnetd_default_user.plain File Storage Location File section The pidfile can be set to "" to turn it off. Use absolute paths in these lines to avoid problems! filedir = files reportdir = var\reports chanlogdir = var\chanlogs motdfile = conf\bnmotd.txt issuefile = conf\bnissue.txt channelfile = conf\channel.conf newsfile = conf\news.txt adfile = conf\ad.conf topicfile = conf\topics.conf ipbanfile = conf\bnban.conf helpfile = conf\bnhelp.conf transfile = conf\address_translation.conf mpqfile = conf\autoupdate.conf logfile = var\bnetd.log realmfile = conf\realm.conf versioncheck_file = conf\versioncheck.conf mapsfile = conf\bnmaps.conf xplevelfile = conf\bnxplevel.conf xpcalcfile = conf\bnxpcalc.conf #pidfile = var\bnetd.pid ladderdir = var\ladders command_groups_file = conf\command_groups.conf statusdir = var\status aliasfile = conf\bnalias.conf anongame_infos_file = conf\anongame_infos.conf DBlayoutfile = conf\sql_DB_layout.conf supportfile = conf\supportfile.conf fortunecmd = bin\fortune.exe Logging Message logs Multiple log levels can be defined by connecting them with a comma (,) Available loglevels are: none trace debug info warn error fatal #loglevels = fatal,error,warn,info,debug,trace loglevels = fatal,error Diablo II Character Server Settings D2CS realm server settings Version of D2CS server to connect with (set to zero to disable version check) d2cs_version = 0 Allow the D2CS server to change realm names? allow_d2cs_setname = true Downloadable Files Downloadable files These filenames are reported directly to the client and are relative to the "filedir" directory specified above. iconfile = "icons.bni" war3_iconfile = "icons-WAR3.bni" star_iconfile = "icons_STAR.bni" tosfile = "tos.txt" Allowed Game Clients and Settings Client verification and upgrades This option lists the client types allowed to connect (only valid for the bnet protocol). The list is a comma separated list of any of the following elements: all : all client types allowed (default) chat : client type "CHAT" allowed (used by some bot software) dshr : client type Diablo 1 Shareware drtl : client type Diablo 1 (Retail) sshr : client type Starcraft Shareware star : client type Starcraft sexp : client type Starcraft Broodwar w2bn : client type Warcraft II Battle.Net Edition d2dv : client type Diablo 2 d2xp : client type Diablo 2 LOD war3 : client type Warcraft III (Reign Of Chaos) w3xp : client type Warcraft III Frozen Throne Example: allowed_clients = war3,w3xp allowed_clients = all If this option is enabled, the verification step is skipped if possible. This only works with clients < 109. It is useful because you no longer need any of the IX86AUTH?.MPQ and PMACAUTH?.MPQ files. Note that it will also skip over all the autoupdate checks effectively disabling it. If you disable this you must have one or more of the MPQ files. Otherwise clients will hang when they first connect because they are attempting to download them. The versioncheck can only be skipped for clients older than 109. Starting with version 109 the clients will always do version checking since they do not function properly if the server does not request it. skip_versioncheck = false If you enable the version checks but want to allow clients that don't pass the checksum test then enable this. allow_bad_version = false If you enable the version checks but want to allow clients that aren't listed in the versioncheck configuration file then enable this. Unless you have a very complete file or are very paranoid about cheaters this is a good idea. allow_unknown_version = true This defines how the exeinfo field in the versioncheck file is being checked. You can choose between no match at all none (default), exact match exact, exact case-sensitive match exactcase, dumb wildcard match wildcard, and parsed value comparison parse. NOTE: parse needs the mktime() function and might therefore not work on every system. version_exeinfo_match = none If you have choosen parse above, this is the tolerance with which the time can differ. The value must be given in seconds. If it's 0 this check is disabled. version_exeinfo_maxdiff = 0 File Update Timing Time values Time in seconds between account file updates, 0 means wait forever. usersync = 300 Number of seconds of inactivity before file is unloaded from memory. (only checked during account file updates) userflush = 1200 Number of users checked for updates at once. Higher values make sense if you either have very fast hardware or you don't have many number of accounts. Lower values make sense if you have very high CPU usage on the system you run the server (dont make it too low or your system will save accounts continously). Modify this value ONLY if you know what you are doing!! userstep = 100 How often to send user latency tests in seconds. latency = 600 How often to send null or keepalive packets in seconds. nullmsg = 120 Amount of time to delay shutting down server in seconds. shutdown_delay = 300 Amount of time delay period is decremented by either a SIGTERM or SIGINT (control-c) signal in seconds. shutdown_decr = 60 How often should bans be checked for expiration? (in seconds) #ipban_check_int = 30 Server Policies Policy options If you don't want people to be able to create new accounts, set this to false. new_accounts = true Set this to the maximum number of accounts you want to allow to be created on your server. A value of 0 means infinite and is the default. #max_accounts = 0 If someone attempts to log in more than once, should it kick off the old login, or deny the new one? kick_old_login = true #kick_old_login = false With no passwords, this is bad to have enabled --NonReal load_new_account option has been eliminated and the functionality now is always active in PvPGN If a user is creating a new channel, should it be added automatically, or prompt them first? ask_new_channel = true Should a game report be written for every game played or just ladder games? #report_all_games = false report_all_games = true Should Diablo I/II reports be written? There are no winners/losers. report_diablo_games = false Should games with passwords be hidden on the game list? hide_pass_games = true Should games already started be hidden on the game list? (for heavily loaded servers) hide_started_games = true Should non-permanent channels hidden on the channel list? hide_temp_channels = true Should the extended /-commands be avaliable? (of course!) extra_commands = true Should any and all disconnects to be counted as losses? (Turning this on will override the user's choice in ladder games!) disc_is_loss = false List additional game types to be counted as ladder games Curently allowed types: topvbot, melee, ffa, oneonone Example: ladder_games = "topvbot,oneonone" ladder_games = "none" If additional game types are configured (see above) to be counted as ladder games then this setting configures a game name prefix to make only games which match this game name prefix be counted as ladder. This allows to still have normal games of the game types configured with "ladder_games" directive. However if this setting is commented or "" then ALL games which match the game types configured with "ladder_games" are to be considered as ladder games. The prefix checking is CASE SENSITIVE! Example: ladder_prefix = "ldr_" ladder_prefix = "" Should all users be able to use the /con and /connections commands? enable_conn_all = true Should client IP addresses (from /con, /games, /gameinfo, /netinfo) be hidden from non-admins? hide_addr = false Should private channel messages be logged to files in the chanlogdir directory? (see channels.list for public channels) chanlog = false Do you want to use the channel quota feature? quota = yes The following options deal with flood prevention. How many lines do you accept in quota_time seconds? (The default should allow 5 lines in 5 seconds, longer time periods allow "bursts" of traffic before the quota is full.) quota_lines = 5 # must be between 1 and 100 lines quota_time = 5 # must be between 1 and 60 seconds "virtual wrapping", so long lines count as multiple lines quota_wrapline = 40 # must be between 1 to 256 chars absolute maximum characters allowed in a line quota_maxline = 200 # must be between 1 to 256 chars How many lines do you accept in quota_time seconds before user is disconnected? (According to Jung-woo, Dobae is a Korean term for flooding the game server... it originally meant "to paint the wallpaper on a new or refurbished house"). If it less than or equal to quota_lines, there is no warning before disconnection so don't set this too low. quota_dobae = 10 # must be between 1 and 100 lines Mail support mail_support = true mail_quota = 5 Channel logging message log_notice = "*** Please note this channel is logged! ***" Ban on repeated password fails against bruteforce password thieves Fails required to get ip banned (0 to disable ban on password fail) passfail_count = 0 Password fail IP ban duration (in seconds) passfail_bantime = 300 Max users limit in private channels (0 = unlimited) maxusers_per_channel = 0 User Account Configuration Account configuration Should account files be named by the account number or the player name? savebyname = true Save the account data on logoff sync_on_logoff = false How man rows should the account lookup hash table have? Servers with more accounts should use a larger table for better performance. hashtable_size = 61 Per default, only alphanumerical symbols are allowed in account names with this variable you can add some extra symbols to be allowed but be warned - that some of them might cause trouble - at least with savebyname=true (some symbols are forbidden in filenames or might cause you real trouble - plz neither allow wildcard symbols like '*' or '?'. Path delimiters like '/' or '\' are hardcoded filtered and can't be allowed. Also note that allowing the '.' might cause u some headache on win32 systems. You have been warned - the rest is up to you. default setting is "-_[]" as it was previous versions account_allowed_symbols = "-_[]" This setting affects users that login with their uid rather than their username. If set to true their displayed username will be forcefully converted to their registered account name. account_force_username = false maximum number of friends a user can add to there friends list default setting is 20 max_friends = 20 Tracking Server Configuration Tracking server info Set track=0 to disable tracking. Any other number will set number of seconds between sending tracking packets. This is OFF by default. #track = 0 track = 60 10 minutes Tracking server(s) Use a comma delimited list of hostnames with optional UDP port numbers after colons. (port 6114 is the default for the newer tracking protocol) #trackaddrs = "track.bnetd.org,localhost:9999" #trackaddrs = "track.pvpgn.org" Change these to match your system, for example: location = "unknown" description = "unknown" url = "unknown" contact_name = "a PvPGN user" contact_email = "unknown" Network and Server Identification Server network info Servername by which the server identifies itself (default: "PvPGN Realm") #servername = "PvPGN Realm" Set this to the maximum number of concurrent connections allowed on this server (minimum 32). This limit sets a general server connection limit, NOT the concurrent user limit (for that see next option) max_connections = 1000 Maximum number of concurrent users (0 means unlimited). max_concurrent_logins = 0 Set this option to true to allow TCP to detect and close stale connections. use_keepalive = false Limit maximum number of connections per IP (0 = unlimited) this feature is new, so no recommended value so far max_conns_per_IP = 0 This is a comma delimited list of hostnames that the server should listen on. It might be useful to make an internal-only server on a gateway machine for example. If the list is not set or if it has a entry with no host component, the server will bind to that port on all interfaces. #servaddrs = ":9999" #servaddrs = "myinternalname.some.com,localhost" servaddrs = ":" # default interface (all) and default port (6112) Don't change these unless you really need to! You will need to run a proxy or modify the clients. Also note that these will not change when simply sending a HUP signal to the server; they are only read on startup. This is the port the server send the UDP test packets to by default. Setting it to zero makes the server use the same port as the TCP connection comes from. Newer clients can override this setting on a per connection basis. #udptest_port = 6112 W3 Play Game router address. Just put your server address in here or use 0.0.0.0:6200 for server to bind to all interfaces, but make sure you set up w3trans if you do. w3routeaddr = "0.0.0.0:6200" w3routeshow has been removed. see the address_translation.conf for translating the w3route ip for local networks initkill_timer sets up a periodic timer on init/defer class connections this should detect and clean up stale connections to your server initkill_timer = 120 Westwood Online Settings Westwood Online (WOL) configuration NOTE: WOL support is still experimental! This specifies the addresses where IRC connections should be accepted. See the description of servaddrs for formatting information. Leave this field blank if you do not want to accept IRC connections. If the port is not specifed then 4005 will be used. Note: DO NOT SET THE PORT TO ANYTHING OTHER THEN 4005, WOL WILL FAIL IF YOU DO! #woladdrs = ":4005" Just leave these as default (unless you know the timezone, longitiude and latitude of your server woltimezone = "-8" wollongitude = "36.1083" wollatitude = "-115.0582" IRC Settings Internet Relay Chat (IRC) configuration NOTE: IRC support is still experimental! This specifies the addresses where IRC connections should be accepted. See the description of servaddrs for formatting information. Leave this field blank if you do not want to accept IRC connections. If the port is not specifed then 6667 will be used. #ircaddrs = ":6667" This is the IRC network name. If this is not specified then the default of "PvPGN" will be used. #irc_network_name = "PvPGN" This is the hostname used for IRC connections. Set this to your hostname, if the automatic detection doesn't correctly. #hostname = "none" Set this to the desired IRC connection timeout in seconds. #irc_latency = 180 Telnet Settings Telnet configuration This specifies the addresses where telnet connections should be accepted. See the description of servaddrs for formatting information. Leave this field # blank if you do not want to accept telnet connections. If the port is not specifed then 23 will be used. #telnetaddrs = ":23" WarCraft III Ladder Game Configuration war3 ladder textual output this is for all the guys, that want Warcraft 3 ladder, but don't want their server to run with MySQL support. For each ladder (solo, team, ffa, at) a corresponing file is created, so it's easy to build your ladder pages with them the following value determines, at which rate, these files are created set to 0 if you don't want or need these files war3_ladder_update_secs = 300 jfro's latest ladder is based on XML... so we can switch to XML output of ladder on demand. Maybe we should set update interval bigger cause XML output version is much more verbose than the standard output XML_output_ladder = false Server Status Configuration server status textual output This is for writing status of the server in an attempt to see number of user on line actually, and games/chans. This is store in file var\status\warcraft3.dat as a *.ini format. Shouldn't be so hard in php to create dynamic website using this content. the following value determines, at which rate, these files are created set to 0 if you don't want or need these files output_update_secs = 60 jfro's latest ladder is based on XML... so we can switch to XML output of ladder on demand. Maybe we should set update interval bigger cause XML output version is much more verbose than the standard output XML_status_output = false Clan Settings clan settings Time in hours for a new member of clan to be a newer(Peon icon, cannot premote to Grunt) default value 168(7 days). If set to 0, all new members could be promote in no time clan_newer_time = 0 max members count allowed in a clan, set between 10 and 100, default 50. clan_max_members = 50 Default clan channel status when create a clan, 1 for private, 0 for public clan_channel_default_private = 0 Category:Administration